J'étais jolie
by Haulz
Summary: Eden n'a ni âme, ni corps. Elle a simplement des pensées. Ce soir, elle observe un enfant, Albus, et sa mère, Ginny, dans un parc.


**Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Drame

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages sauf Eden sont à J.K Rowling

 **Note :** C'est une histoire qui se déroule après que Ginny et Harry se soient mariés et qu'ils aient eu leurs trois enfants.

C'est difficile pour l'humain de savoir qui il est.

Encore plus pour moi. Qui suis-je ? Est-ce que j'existe réellement ? Est-ce que je pense ? Je peux vous poser des bases. Je m'appelais Eden, j'avais douze ans, je suis décédée. C'est déjà un bon début, je trouve.

J'étais jolie. C'est certain. Les morts sont toujours jolis aux yeux des autres.

Comment suis-je morte ? M'a-t-on tuée ? Me suis-je suicidée ?

J'observe les mille et une constellations, je plonge mon regard vitreux dans le Monde, j'observe la beauté étincellante de la lune, et le ciel étoilé me paraît la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Ce soir, la nuit tombe, recouvre la Terre d'habitude si gaie de ses ténèbres, et un voile sombre se pose sur le soleil. Je trouve ça beau. C'est un phénomène fascinant, mais les autres n'ont pas l'air de s'en inquiéter.

Je ne sais rien mais pourtant, je suis l'omniscience. J'erre sans but, j'avance sans savoir où je vais, et j'observe ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Leurs yeux se posent sur moi sans me voir, et je me demande encore si j'ai un corps ou même une âme. J'aime regarder les enfants s'amuser, fouler de leurs pas empressés l'herbe fraîche, j'aime les entendre pousser des cris quand ils s'amusent. J'aime leur gaieté et leur innocence.

Ils sont beaux, eux aussi. Ce soir, j'observe un enfant et sa mère jouer dans un parc. Il saute, il hurle, ses petits poings bougent sans arrêt, ses pieds courent partout, tandis que je reste stoïque. Sa mère est assise sur un banc vétuste et elle semble épanouie de voir le fruit de ses entrailles heureux.

Il est sur une balançoire. Ses cheveux bruns s'emmêlent et virevoltent au gré du vent, sa peau pâle devient violette à cause de la température glaciale, mais il continue à s'agiter et à rire. Sous un énième assaut de fatigue, le voilà qui baille. Je pense qu'il devrait rentrer dormir, mais ça ne semble pas être de l'avis de sa mère qui continue à le surveiller du coin de l'oeil.

La balançoire commence à émettre des sons inquiétants. L'enfant va de plus en plus haut sans sembler s'en préoccuper. Ses gambettes s'activent plus vite encore, ses lèvres sont désormais violacées par le froid, et il crie pour que sa mère le regarde. Elle lui sourit.

Je me décide à observer la femme. Elle aussi, elle est très jolie. Je me demande si elle l'est plus que je l'étais. Elle a des cheveux roux qui lui atteignent l'épaule et qui sont eux aussi malmenés par le vent violent. Son visage pâle est constellé de tâches de rousseurs, et ses yeux noisettes brillent de mille feux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la comparer à la lumière salvatrice. Elle est celle qui illumine le Monde alors que celui-ci s'engouffre dans la nuit. Ses lèvres minces et rosées, qui jusque là s'étiraient en un sourire épanoui, se figent.

Je me retrouve automatiquement vers le petit garçon. Il est en haut, il se balance encore, mais la balançoire émet un craquement et un bruit sourd se fait entendre en écho dans le parc vide.

Tout se fige l'espace d'un instant. La lune est plus belle que jamais, les constellations stellaires sont plus brillantes, le ciel se noircit encore un peu, et le vent en rafale est plus puissant. Puis un cri déchirant se fait entendre. Le calme et la sereineté de ce lieu viennent d'être brisé.

La mère se lève, elle hurle, elle est encore plus pâle qu'avant. Des larmes commencent à tomber sur sa joue blanchâtre, et ses yeux sont écarquillés. Elle se précipite sur son enfant. Il est à terre, immobile, couché sur le dos. Ses yeux sont fermés, et je ne pourrai plus jamais contempler ses yeux noisettes. Il ne respire plus. Il vient de mourir.

Je pense que je pleure, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis réellement capable. Quel âge avait-il ? Douze ans, comme moi ? Ou était-il plus vieux ? Je n'aime pas le cri de la mère. Je préfèrais celui de l'enfant, il était plus chaleureux. J'aimerais qu'elle arrête.

L'enfant s'appelait Albus. J'en ai la certitude, car c'est le nom que crie la mère. Et elle, elle s'appelle Ginny, car elle répète sans cesse « Ginny, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Je viens d'assister à un drame. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Mais qu'y puis-je ? La mère est prostrée. Elle tremble de tous ses membres, elle hurle et pleure, elle secoue l'enfant en vain. J'aimerais lui dire que ça ne sert plus à rien. J'aimerais discuter avec elle, la rassurer. Mais je ne peux pas.

Maintenant, il est une étoile parmi tant d'autres. La mère et la famille restante de l'enfant pensera sûrement que cette étoile est la plus brillante et la plus belle de toutes. Pour moi, il n'y a aucune distinction à faire, ce sont toutes les mêmes. Je crois même qu'ils diront que Albus veillera sur eux de là haut.

Et peut-être est-ce vrai, qu'en sais-je ?


End file.
